Rio Hero 6
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: At a very young age, Blu was already noted as a prodigy and is highly intelligent than the average 14 month old. And what supposedly was the night he gets a place in his older brother's nerd school turned into tragedy when a mysterious fire strikes leavin
1. Botfights and Trouble

/Alleyways of Rio de Janeiro, 9:30 pm

"CLANG! Bzzzzzt!"

The sounds of robots, one big and one smaller by inches, battling each other sounded along with the squawks or chirps of the audience birds who are all gathered around watching the scene in awe; All holding wads of cash and various kinds of miniature robots in wing. Two birds sat in front of each other at a wingdrawn circle controlling their bots with their respective remote controlls.

One of the opponents, a big brownish gray marmoset smirked as his large, black robot with sharp metallic spikes attempted to bring down the robot belonging to a parakeet who was trying hard to retaliate the larger bot with narrowed eyes. But unfortunately, the bigger bot managed to pin its opponent down and slash its head off with its sharp claw-like arm.

The parakeet only gaped in shock at her broken bot as the other birds cheered and clapped loudly for the marmoset who simply smirked proudly as he took his prize money from a pot held out by the referee; another marmoset only smaller but grey in colour. The mini-primate squeaked as he praised the winner. "And winning by total annihilation! Mauro!" He gestured to the bigger marmoset who raised his cash prize with a menacing grin towards the audience.

"And Little Mauro wins again!" Mauro boasted smugly as he looked at the audience. "So who's next? In facing my mini-me hm?" He landed his gaze on a flock of greenwing macaws who gulped out of fear. One of them even ripped off the head of his robot in order to escape from having to lose against who turned out to be the strongest botfighter of Rio so far.

With a smirk, Mauro turned to the referee who rolled his eyes at the cowardly avians. "Yep, my bot is definitely too strong for them!" He proudly spoke. "Nobody! And I mean nobody! Can defeat Little Mauro!" He patted the big robot at his feet. The boasting party however was cut off when a macaw, blue all over the plumage, entered the ring in a timid way. He was bigger than Mauro obviously but his heart is probably smaller. Just by the looks, one can tell that this hazel-brown eyed blue macaw is nothing more than a city coward like most in the Avian Community.

"Can I try?"

Mauro blinked and looked at the young blue macaw teenager who looked at him with a tilted head. "Oh we have a new bird in the flock!" He teased. "What's your name bluebird?" The blue macaw gulped with a weak smile. "Blu," he said. "Tyler Blu Gunderson," Mauro grinned eager to see his opponent's robot. "And your bot?" He raised a brow.

Blu hesitated for a moment before reaching behind his back and taking out his bot; Consisting of three dark grey merged Magnetic bearings giving it the impression of a rabbit. Even it's drawn-on face made it look harmless compared to an actual botfighting robot. "Meet Megabot…" he softly spoke.

The audience birds and Mauro laughed hard as the referee marmoset smirked and held up his cash pot. "Beat it bird!" He sneered. "House rules! You gotta pay to play!" Blu frowned and took out some crumpled notes and coins out of his feathers. "Is this enough?" He asked quietly but hopefully. After gaining a nod of satisfaction from Mauro, the referee allowed the macaw to put his cash in after Mauro added his.

The brown marmoset and blue macaw sat in front of each other as the referee spun an umbrella between them. "Two bots enter!" He announced as the two peered at each other. "One bot leaves!" He lifted up the umbrella revealing Little Mauro to already be in fighting stance. Megabot however dizzily stood up and waddled towards the bigger bot; only for Little Mauro to toss it above and slash it into separate magnetic bearings as it was made of.

Devastated over his losing, Blu got to his wings and looked at his 'broken' bot in despair. "That was my first fight!" Blu protested and looked at Mauro in plea. "Can I try again?" Mauro smirked and took his money, including Blu's as the prize. "Nobody likes a sore loser bird!" He sneered. "Go home!"

"I got more money,"

Mauro paused and saw that Blu was holding an even bigger wad of cash rolled up and bound by a rubber band. The money-greedy marmoset smiled and agreed for round 2. Again like the first time, the two readied their bots for the next battle. Blu managed to control Megabot into fixing itself to its rightful shape and stand upright once again. Confident now that Megabot is fixed, Blu felt a relieved smile form on his beak.

'Just as I planned,' Blu thought to himself and looked at Megabot and at Little Mauro. Now is the time for Blu to show his true potential to those who foolishly fell for his timid shell. "Megabot," Blu spoke and suddenly extended the controls of his remote with both wings. "Destroy," he narrowed his eyes with a sly grin towards Little Mauro.

Just like Blu's personality reveal, even Megabot was hiding its true potential. The harmless bot's happy face switched to angry making Mauro flinch. "Huh?" Mauro frowned at the sudden action. Megabot's 'ears' and arms started spinning rapidly and it quickly dodged every attack from Little Mauro's pointy claws.

Frantically, Mauro tried to get his bot to catch the small but fast opponent while Blu only sat watching in boredom while controlling Megabot; Without even looking at his controls as if he fully memorized every button and stick combined!

Megabot lept on top of one of Little Mauro's arms and cleverly tricked it into removing its own arm claws! And to finish it off, Megabot hopped on Little Mauro's body and threw 'punches' at the bot's face before wrapping itself around the head and squeezing Little Mauro's head off python style!

Upon having its head popped off, Little Mauro collapsed leaving Mauro gaping in horror similar to how his former parakeet opponent did. And if one notices, that same parakeet can be seen smirking at Mauro knowingly, glad that somebody ripped off the head of his robot.

Blu smiled proudly as he claimed his prize. "No more Little Mauro," he said as Mauro went to inspect his broken robot. "This is not possible!" The marmoset yelled in anger; only for Blu to simply shrug it off as coincidence. "Hey, I'm surprised as you are!" Blu defended as he hid his cash in his feathers. "Beginner's luck really. Wanna go again-! Mauro?" Blu suddenly felt his neck feathers rise as Mauro towered over him and pinned him down.

"No one hustles Mauro!" The marmoset screeched and snatched Megabot out of Blu's wing before turning to a group of three tough-looking brown and yellow macaws. "Teach him a lesson." Mauro ordered the macaws who each cracked their knuckles about to beat Blu up. With a gulp, Blu backed away slowly from the advancing birds. "Hey guys!" Blu tried to make friendly talk. "Let's talk about this!"

One of the brown macaws hissed and was about to punch Blu only for another macaw driving a motorcycle to suddenly screech in between them from outside the alleyways. Like Blu, this macaw is blue and even looked similiar to him with the beak style and eye colour. The only differences however is how taller and how slighter older he is than Blu; only lacking the three strand feathers style. Instead, two of his hair feathers stuck forward while four more sluck backwards. His feathers even looked a slightly deeper shade of blue.

"Blu!" The macaw on the motorcycle called. "Get on!" Blu grinned upon recognizing the macaw at once. "Andrio!" He exclaimed happily and hopped on the seat behind the older macaw. "Good timing!" The macaw named Andrio quickly slapped a helmet on Blu's head and drove away as fast as he could away from the brown macaws.

As they sped off, Andrio focused entirely on the road while Blu kept an eye behind them. "You okay?!" Andrio asked worriedly as he drove. "Yeah!" Blu replied.

"Are you hurt?!"

"No!"

His anger rising, Andrio reached out a wing and started to punch Blu's body. "THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He scolded out the words with one punch each as Blu winced from the impacts. "BIRDBRAIN!" The motorcycle reached a dead end and Andrio had to swerve back to the opposite direction. "You graduated highschool when you were thirteen and this is what you're doing?!" he continued angrily. Upon hearing a marmoset screech, the two macaws suddenly had their necks craned upward when they saw Mauro and his goons heading towards them.

Andrio narrowed his eyes and managed to find a way of escape. "Hold on!" He told Blu and in a split minute, Andrio drove his motorcycle across a ramp formed from blocks of wood; safely making them land farther ahead from Mauro and the rest.

"Botfighting is illegal Blu!" Andrio reminded Blu in rage. "You're gonna get yourself arrested!" Botfighting is not illegal!" Blu yelped in protest after their landing. "Betting on botfighting!" He raised up a feather to which Andrio rolled his eyes in response. "T-That's illegal! But so lucrative!" He showed off the wads of cash he earned before leaning over on the elder's shoulder. "I'm on a roll big brother, and there is no stopping me!" Blu let out a victory squawk and threw his wings up in the air.

Unfortunately, gone was the happiness of Blu when Andrio had to stop short at the sounds of active police car sirens. "Oh no…" Andrio muttered as the police cars came into view. Both blue macaws were immediately arrested along with Mauro and all the other botfighting birds and were taken to the police station where they had to reside in jail for a while. Blu however, because of being only fourteen weeks of age, was placed in his own cell while Andrio was crammed up with all the adults in a cell opposite of Blu's.

/ Prison of Rio de Janeiro, 10:15 pm

Outside of the prison building waiting for her two adoptive boys was a plump spix macaw female named Mimi. Ever since her best friend Abigail and her husband passed away in a car accident, Mimi decided to take the younger Andrio and baby Blu under her wing and raise them as if they were her own sons. Andrio the good bird so far and as for Blu… he is beyond good. Ever since he hatched, Blu was found out to be a chick prodigy and excelled in every class. Even skipping grades and graduating Bird Highschool at thirteen. Thirteen!

Speaking of those two, Andrio and Blu were allowed to leave the police station and Mimi gasped before immediately pulling her boys into a hug. "Oh my precious babies!" Mimi wept as she hugged the small Blu and did the same to Andrio but due to his height, was only able to hug his neck. "Are you okay?" She asked to which the two nodded. "We're fine," both said.

"Good," Mimi sighed in relief and let her wings slide smoothly down to her boys' cheeks… and pinching them real hard and dragging them into the car.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU TWO BIRDBRAINS THINKING?!"

The car ride home is quiet but filled with a fuming Mimi and Andrio was glaring at Blu since it was his fault they ended up like this in the first place. "For ten weeks, I've done the best I could to raise you!" She muttered angrily to herself. Her rants didn't end just there. In fact, they lasted almost the whole ride home..even while she was opening the doors to the cafe she worked in which also contained their home above it.

"Have I been perfect? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably?!"

Andrio winced and looked solemn. "Sorry aunt Mimi..." he apologized meekly. "We love you aunt Mimi," Blu said hoping to at least lighten her spirits. "And I love you too!" She spat and went inside with the two boy macaws following suit.

When indoors, the first thing Mimi did was grab a brazilnut cream doughnut and take a huge bite out of it. "I had to close up early because of you two!" She squawked inbetween bites and raised the half-eaten doughnut at Blu and Andrio. "Stress eating! Because of you!" The plump female stormed farther inside, passing a sleeping capybara that woke up upon her entry. "Come on Clara! This tastes very good!" Mimi called and the capybara pet followed suit.

After that hard ordeal, Blu went upstairs to his room; which is actually part of a big room that he and Andrio shared. Blu had the biggest part while Andrio's room was shut by a binder. The spix teenager planted himself in front of his computer and was browsing away when Andrio entered the room. "Better apologize to aunt Mimi before she eats everything in the cafe," he advised as Blu only nodded, too focused on the computer.

"And, I hope you learnt your lesson birdbrain," he added to which Blu turned around giving an innocent look. "Absolutely," Andrio frowned upon noticing what was on Blu's computer. "You're going botfighting aren't you?!" he spoke, disgusted that Blu didn't learn anything from what just happened.

Blu rolled his eyes and slunk off his chair. "There's a fight across town Andrio!" he said while taking Megabot. "And if I book, I can still make it!" The rebellious teenager was about to leave only for Andrio to step on his tail to hold him back. "When are you going to start thinking with that big brain of yours?" he questioned in disbelief.

"What?" Blu smirked. "And go to college like you? And know stuff I already know?" Andrio blinked and sighed at his younger brother. "Unbelievable..." he facewinged in hopelessness. "Oh what will mom and dad say?" Blu looked down and back at his brother. "I don't know… they're gone," he turned away. "They died when I was four remember?"

An uncomfortable silence occured and Andrio decided the one thing that will hopefully change his brother's mind for the better. "Hey!" he tossed a helmet to Blu as he was about to go downstairs. "Okay I can't stop you from botfighting," Andrio sighed with a smile. "But I'm not letting you go alone,"

Blu felt his tail feathers wag in delight. "Really?!" he grinned and dragged his bigger brother downstairs and outside, completely unaware that Andrio has completely different plans ahead…


	2. Nerd Bird School

"Andrio! Dude! Botfight's that way!"

Blu desperately called to his brother who was driving his motorcycle to where Blu thought was the botfighting grounds. But little did the teen know that Andrio knew better than to botfight and had a better plan that can hopefully change his mind.

Groaning, Blu slumped on Andrio's shoulder but immediately perked up in even more annoyance when he found out where Andrio was going; Rio de Janeiro Robotics Lab, the college he was currently attending. The college filled with nerd birds as far as Blu heard of.

"Why are we vat your nerd school?!" Blu asked in disbelief as Andrio parked outside and took off his helmet. "I'm just gonna grab something," The older bird said and flew off into the building with a gaping Blu staring at him. "Hey wait up!" Blu squawked and flapped forward; his dark blue hoodie flapping along behind him.

Panting from flying, Blu managed to catch up with Andrio before he goes further without him. "Is this gonna take long?" Blu groaned with a slump. Andrio rolled his eyes as he pushed a door to a room open. "Relax you dodo bird, we'll be in and out in no time!" he assured and entered the room which is presumably his working area in Blu's eyes.

And just as Blu was about to enter, a bird wearing a superfast jetpack sped past him. "Heads up!" she called as she swerved at a corner before hanging her bike up at a stand. Blu winced but was astonished upon having his eyes set on the room's unusual environment.

Birds and animals of all kinds and sizes surrounded the room along with various techs and inventions from a hoverboard made by a spider monkey to rocket boots put on a capybara making it hover above air. Blu awed at the sights and managed to get closer to the cerulean jetpack belonging to that bird. Waving a wing above the jetpack's launchers made the teenager dona double take.

"Woah… Electro-mag suspension?" Blu realized as he continued to feel the sense of gravity between his wing and the launchers…

"Hey!"

A voice startled Blu a little and he turned to face the jetpack's owner who was a helmet-wearing blue macaw of his size but slightly shorter by inches and wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. And if observed closely, her tailfeather tips are dyed in a noticeable tinge of violet. "Who are you?" She questioned, her voice muffled by the helmet. "Uhhh..." Blu was about to introduce himself only for Andrio to come up to them. "Hey Jewel," He greeted the bird and gestured to Blu. "This is my brother, Blu!"

Jewel took off her helmet revealing her beautiful white-facial marked face with blue eyes and curled head feathers. Blu knew at once that this macaw was about his age but funny thing was, she's already a college bird for quite a while now. Jewel raised a brow and smiled at the newbie cooly. "Welcome to the nerd bird lab," She said before walking to a box with several launcher parts as Blu followed suit.

"Wow… you know? I never seen electro-mag suspension on a jetpack before," Blu admitted. "Seen it on a bike but, never thought it could go with jetpacks." Jewel smiled proudly and placed a wing on her invention. "Well electro-mag goes with anything kid," she explained. "As long as you have zero resistance, you get a faster whatever-you-have."

She frowned and pulled up a yellow maglev disk that somehow ended up in her box. "But my flight tech isn't fast enough!" She threw the disc into another box filled with more of its same kind; knocking it over on top of an unlucky turtle. "Yet…" She gulped and innocently walked away.

Blu shrugged and decided to check out more tech and almost crossed over a warning line. But fortunately, a toco toucan in lab glasses and a green vest managed to catch him. "Woah! Stay there kiddo! Go behind the line!" he yelped waving a wing in front. Blu did as he was told and Andrio came up. "Hey Rafi! This is Blu," he introduced to which Rafael lifted up his lenses with a polite smile. "Hello Blu," he casually spoke and walked behind the line to some pieces of tech. "Prepare to be amazed!" He raised an apple and tossed it in front to Blu. "Catch!"

Blu reached out to catch the apple but to his surprise, the apple suddenly sliced up into thin pieces and floated downwards. The blue macaw caught one in his wing and observed it; It was translucent, a very thin slice!

The toucan chuckled and protective pulled a nearby lever causing green razor-sharp lights to appear causing Blu to flinch. "Laser-induced plasma?" he questioned to which the toucan nodded. "Yep! Made it myself!" he walked over to a tooldesk filled with several tools; All lined up neatly with even a shape outline for each tool to add to the neatness. "With the power of neat arrangement, building these is possible!" He proudly admired his clean and neat desk but was shattered when Jewel bumped over and snatched a wrench.

"Need this!" She called before taking off leaving Rafael in a frenzy. "What the?! Hey you can't do that!" He yelped and hurriedly flew after the cerulean spix. "It's anarchy! Society has rules!" As he left, a plump, red crested cardinal wearing earphones came along pushing a large gray ball. "Excuse me!" He chirped to which Blu and Andrio quickly stood aside. "Red hawk coming through!" He nudged the ball on a resting spot and laid over it; catching a glimpse of Andrio looking over at him with Blu in tow. "Hey Drio!" The cardinal greeted and flapped up when he saw Blu. "And hey! You must be Blu!" He perched on the said macaw's head. "Andy-man told me so much about you!" He gave Blu a fistbump before pushing him to the gray sphere.

Blu tilted his head and looked on. "Tungsten carbide? That's a whole lot of it!" He marvelled making the cardinal squawk happily. "A total of four hundred pounds lil man!" He swooped over to a work table and grabbed a bottle of what looked like air refreshener. "Now watch this hawk in action bluebird!" The cardinal pulled a lever to raise the ball's platform before spraying it with the can emitting a red mist. With a push of a button, the mist then zapped into nothing and it revealed the now red-coated ball.

"Pretty cool huh?" The cardinal grinned at his work as Blu smiled politely. "Well.. It definitely looks redder than before," "Well if that's the case," The cardinal hovered in front of the ball. "Here's the best part!" He raised a feather and poked the ball; The object exploded into red powder covering the feathers and surroundings. Blu could only gape as he watched the remaining powder mist disappear. "Woah…" He gawked as the cardinal shook the red out of his gray body feathers. "I know right?" He excitedly chirped. "Chemical metal embrittlement is the new trend these days in college!"

Andrio clapped his wings in interest. "Not bad Pedro!" He complimented and Blu tilted his head. "Pedro?" He recalled the name. "Jewel? Rafael?" Andrio nodded his head. "Yep, you got the names right," He placed a wing on his chin. "Though you forgot Nico," "Nico? Who's he?" Blu questioned. "This bird right here!" a canary boomed and Blu backed away in shock.

"Easy there lil guy! This is just my big voice! Not my real voice at all!" the canary then stared speaking in his normal sweet voice and shook Blu's wing. "The name's Nico, school cantina singer by day and by night," He fluttered and whistled a fine tune before landing. "I'm also the cantina singer," He added meekly. "Nico huh?" Blu confirmed. "Do you have any majors here?" To that, Nico shook his head. "Nah I don't have any major but, I am a major song enthusiast!" He chirped happily. "But there are times I use technology as well such as making Pedro develop a potion to turn me into a swan at will so I can sing and look good at the same time!"

"Blu," Blu turned to his brother who called for him and followed him out to another room while Nico continued to ramble on much to the other birds' annoyance. When they reached another room, Andrio walked to a red case as Blu looked around and poked a nearby lamp with a feather. "So, inventing is what you do here huh?" He observed a lava lamp that glowed faintly. "What about you? What have you been working on?"

Andrio smiled and turned his head at Blu. "I'll show ya!" he walked over to Blu and stretched out some duct tape. Blu looked boredly at it. "Duct tape? That's already invented like decades ago," he spoke unamusedly while Andrio cut off a piece of the gray sticky tape - And slapping it on Blu's wing and ripping it along with some feathers off. "AGH!" Blu squawked in pain as his blue plumage was ripped off at once. "DUDE! Owww!"

Upon Blu's cry, a beep sounded and out from the red casing rose a big, white balloon-like robotwith two black circles for eyes joined together by a single line across the face. Andrio chuckled and gestured to the figure before him. "This, is what I've been working on." Blu frowned and could only stare at the unusual creation done by his brother. The robot stepped out of its case and wobbled walking-with-a-full-diaper style forward only to be blocked by a chair. It bent forward, picked it up, and placed it in another place before proceeding forward.

Blu's eyes widened as the robot now stood before him. It raised up a plump arm and waved it. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion" It spoke in a robotic tone. "I was alerted for the need of medication when you said Ow," Blu tilted his head. "A robotic nurse?" He realized before pictures of various expressions appeared on Baymax's chest. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax spoke.

"Physical?" Blu spoke bluntly. "Or emotional?" Wanting his brother to not be killerjoy, Andrio gave the cutest puppy face he can do to get his brother's interest for Baymax. "I will scan you now," Baymax's scanners activated as he scanned the teenager before him. "Scan complete, it appears that you have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forewing with a loss of feathers as a result," He raised up a finger. "I suggest, an anti-bacterial spray,"

Blu felt an idea come to mind. "And what's in the spray specifically?" He questioned. A screen of certain details and diagrams appeared on Baymax's chest. "The primary ingredient is bacitracin," He explained and Blu clicked in 'disapproval'. "Oh that's inaccurate," He smirked. "I'm actually allergic to that,"  
But Baymax didn't seem to buy it for he managed to completely scan the teen's system. "You are not allergic to bacitracin," Baymax confirmed. "But you do have a mild allergy to," He raised up a finger.

"Bananas,"

Blu looked impress and allowed Baymax to apply the spray. "Wow Drio," He looked at his brother. "You seriously added some highly accurate info on this bot huh?" Andrio nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh," He pressed a button on Baymax's right side and several slots for chips popped out. One blue chip with Andrio's full name was inserted in one out of four chip slots. "He's programmed with over ten-thousand medical procedures," The older spix explained and showed Blu the chip. "And this thingamajig is what made Baymax the way he is now,"

Blu nodded in understanding and walked around Baymax poking him for a while. "Looks like a walking marshmallow," He commented before placing a wing on his balloony structure. "Vinyl for none-threatening and huggabilities huh? Good touch!" He pressed his face against Baymax's body to get a glimpse of the robot's internal system. "Titanium skeleton!" He exclaimed in awe. "Seriously, that must have cost a lot! Where did you get the things to build this thing?!" Andrio smiled smugly. "It's on the house actually," He chuckled to which Blu gaped. "Shut up," He looked at Baymax once more. "You have been a good bird," He spoke and held out a blue lollipop. "Have a lollipop,"

"Blueberry! Sweet!" Blu excitedly took the candy. "Thanks!" Baymax tilted his head. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Blu blinked and remembered. "Oh right, my bad! I am satisfied with my care," The white robot turned around and went back to his case before shrinking back in. Andrio was watching his beloved creation proudly. "He's gonna help a lot of people," He told Blu who looked at him interestedly. "You should put him in a hospital or even a daycare bro," he suggested and Andrio thought over it.

"Ah burning the midnight oil Mr Gunderson?" A middle-aged male voice sounded and Blu turned to the source. It was another spix macaw only much older and bigger in size. His hair feathers were buzz cut and his green eyes were accompanied by bags of early elderlyhood. "Oh I was just getting a few things checked over prof," Andrio replied. The macaw noticed Blu and knew him at once. "Blu Gunderson, botfighter right?" He asked and Blu nodded. "Ah I see," The macaw smiled. "When my oldest daughter was at your age, that's all she wanted to do," His eyes showed a brief moment of grief before looking back at Blu. "Your brother told me so much about you," He then noticed Megabot hidden in Blu's wings. He held out a wing. "May I?" He asked, wanting to see the rabbit-like contraption. "Uh sure?" Blu placed his robot on the elder's wing and he examined it in interest.

"Modified magnetic bearings," The macaw stated and Blu smiled proudly. "Made it myself sir," He proudly acclaimed. "I can show you how I made it and even better, distribute the blueprint since you're interested-!" A tapping sounded and Andrio appeared through the glass panel. "Won't be necessary genius," He gestured to the old macaw. "He invented them," Blu gasped and turned to the elder. "Eduardo…" He muttered and Eduardo nodded acknowledgeably. "The Laws of Robotics, the magnetic bearings…" The elder chuckled. "Yes, I am responsible for all of that," he said. "And you know? you actually make a good student for the RJRL with that higher-than-average intelligence of yours despite the age,"

He walked out and Andrio followed suit. "Well I don't know about that prof," He spoke to Eduardo. "Blu's pretty serious in his botfighting," Blu gave a pout. "Hey!" Eduardo chuckled and looked at the younger. "I can already see that from the start young man," He complimented. "And winning must come easy in your case." The three birds walked past several award plaques earned by various students, including Andrio, displayed on the walls. "And if you only like easy, then my college programme isn't for you. You see, my students push the boundaries of robotics here and because of that, even the most sci-fictional thing imagined is possible to happen,"

Blu gaped in interest as he and Andrio entered the elevator. Seeing his interest, Eduardo felt internally glad but decided to let the fourteen-week old prove his worth first. "I'll see you at the RJRL showcase if you are attending it," He smiled as the doors are closing. "And good luck with the botfights,"

When outside the college building, Andrio put on his helmet and started the engine. To his surprise, Blu was still standing, staring at the building. "Hey birdbrain! You'd better hurry up if you wanna catch that botfight!" Blu turned around exasperately. He really wanted to attend college now. At this one in particular. "I have to go here!" He squawked desperately and ran a wing across his head. "If I don't get here, I'll lose my mind and end up like Roberto!" He looked at Andrio pleadingly. "How do I get in?"

Andrio simply smiled at the younger, satisfied that his plan had worked…


	3. Showcase and A Tragedy

The next morning, the first thing Andrio did after breakfast was staple a clean, laminated leaflet of the RJRL Showcase over Blu's botfight posters to probably take the younger's mind off the fights. Blu was watching his brother as he did so. "Every year the school holds a showcase for the birds who would like to enroll as a student," Andrio explained as he landed. "You come up with something that blows professor Eduardo away, you're in. But, it must be something good,"

The older bird went back to his part of the room leaving Blu to gaze over the new 'motivation'. "Trust me," The teen spoke confidently and cracked his 'knuckles' "It will be," At once, Blu opened a drawer, took a pencil and sharpened it before opening a notebook and was about to write his idea…  
Only to end up with a mess of crumpled papers scattered on his desk at evening. A tired Blu can be made out pretty clearly at this point.

"Nothing!" Blu squawked exasperatedly and banged his face on the desk with each word he said. "No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!" Watching from his side of the room on his bed, Andrio looked up from his book with a raised brow. "Wow," he complimented. "Washed up at fourteen." He flipped a page and chuckled. "So sad," Blu flipped his wings up in frustration. "I got nothing!" He cried. "I'm never getting in now!"

His older brother senses rising, Andrio immediately scooted to his brother's swivel chair and turned it to his direction so the younger is facing him. "Hey," The older macaw looked at his brother. "I'm not giving up on you," The eighteen-month old grabbed the younger by the feet and lifted him over his shoulders; bouncing about as Blu squawked in surprise. "W-What are you doing?!" Blu yelped. Andrio laughed as he continued to bounce his brother around. "Shake things up!" He encouraged. "Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!" Blu slumped from behind and looked at Andrio in disbelief before letting out a groan.  
But the sight of an upside-down Megabot caught his eye and he tilted to the side to get the right-side up view of the mini-robot; An idea finally coming into his head…

Many days of working were spent by Blu in the garage as he worked on his new project; Hundreds of them to be precise. Every now and then as he worked, Clara would come by to nap and Blu would playfully tease her with a laser and watch as the capybara pet tried to catch the red light. Even Andrio popped by often to assist his brother offering some pizza and soda and such as appetizers. Sometimes, Andrio's friends came as well and Nico would usually fool around and jumpscare Pedro from behind out from various hiding places.

Then after all that work, Blu finally finished his project just hours before the showcase and happily gave Andrio a fistbump.

Crowds and crowds of many birds and animals filled the showcase that night as Blu and his friends wheeled in several blue trashbins containing Blu's invention. Andrio looked around in awe. "Knew this would happen," He chuckled. "In fact, I expect this every year!" Blu rolled his eyes amusingly and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well of course you would! It's your nerd school!" Behind the two spixes, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro and Nico were helping to move the bins. Jewel somehow managed to sense Blu's feelings. "Oh he's nervous!" She teased as Pedro looked sympathetic. "Oh you're right Juju!" He looked at Blu. "He looks so tense!"

Blu overheard and looked defensive. "No I'm not!" Pedro didn't buy it. "Hey relax lil bird! Your tech is amazing!" He turned to Jewel. "Tell him Ju!" The cerulean spix rolled her eyes with a smile. "Lay off the cheese, bird up." She simply encouraged in her own way. Blu smiled. "Thanks Jewel," he said. Rafael chuckled at the younger. "Well you'll be doing fine!" He assured. "But should anything happen, I have some breathmints, disinfectant and extra underpants!" Jewel looked at Rafael in disgust. "Underpants?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Only humans wear those you birdbrain!"

Overhearing the conversation, Nico decided to butt in. "Hey underwear is for anyone!" He proudly perched on a place nearby. "Which reminds me, I haven't done any laundry in 6 months. I simply go front, back, inside out and then! Front and back again," Rafael held a wing to his mouth to hold in a puke as Andrio looked somewhat interested. "Wow that is actually disgusting but awesome at the same time!" He complimented. "Don't encourage him!" Jewel did a facewing as Nico rolled his eyes. "It's called recycling!" The canary protested.

At his last word, the announcer called out for Blu and the said macaw teen flinched at his name being called. "Oh that's your cue Bluester!" Nico fluttered and pushed the bins along with his friends. "Science yeah!" Andrio grinned and looked at his brother. "Well it's time bro! Show us what ya got!" He held up a clenched wing for Blu expecting a fistbump. But however, Blu did nothing. The elder noticed his brother's frown and concern overcame him. "What's wrong?" He asked Blu and placed a wing on his shoulder. Blu looked up at his brother. "I can't believe I'm doing this… in front of all those birds and people," he inhaled and exhaled softly.

Andrio smiled and nuzzled his brother. "Hey, you got this," he assured making Blu feel more confident. The younger took a deep breath and went up on stage and held the microphone in his wings and placed a silver headband which lit up in bright blue the moment it came into contact with his head. In front of him below the stage stood the judges; Professor Eduardo and two other judges. Jewel was seen standing beside Eduardo and Andrio was with aunt Mimi and the others. Blu waved a wing and held the mike near. "Uh.. hey! My name's Tyler Blu Gunderson-!" He flinched when a loud screech sounded from the mike making all the birds wince.

Blu quickly regained composure and looked at everybird nervously. "My invention, is this. A microbot!" He held up a tiny black object for everybird to see. Not seeing much in it, the judges frowned and one of the audience birds flapped away. With a nervous gulp, Blu looked at Andrio and the elder did a motion and mouthed 'breathe' at him. Blu took a deep breath and smiled. "It may not seem much, but," Blu paused from dramatic effect. "When it links up with the rest of its pals," Loud rustlings sounded from the trashbins Andrio's friends placed in various corners and hundreds of microbots poured out making their way towards the stage; startling the audience as they crept past their feet.

At once, the microbots rushed up to the stage forming a tower-like structure. Blu smiled at the looks of astonishment amongst the other birds. "Things start to get a little more interesting," He released the microbot in his wing and it joined up with the others. Andrio, aunt Mimi and the others looked on happily at their younger brother and nephew. "These are controlled by your mind," Blu lifted the headband off his head and the microbot tower collapsed. Only when the teen placed his headband back on did the tower return to its state. "Whatever you think, the microbots do it!" The tower then changed into a waving human hand and aunt Mimi waved back at it.

Somewhere away from the stage, a pink treefrog and a white sulfur-crested cockatoo were paying attention to a greenwing macaw's dream device but were distracted upon the sight of Blu's microbots. The cockatoo was very impressed and he motioned for his treefrog assistant to follow him as they went closer to the stage.

Afterwards, the microbots gathered up several materials and started assembling something. Blu controlled some to carry him to the top as the rest worked on assembling. "What used to take loads of birds to build a single structure in months, or even years," The microbots slunk to the ground revealing a new silver structure which Blu was standing on. "Can only take lesser!" Professor Eduardo gaped in awe and Jewel smiled at him. "Told ya he's a nerd bird dad," she said and Professor Eduardo nodded, his gaze kept on Blu's microbots.

Blu grinned and walked across the stage to the edge. "If construction is satisfactory, then how about transportation?" He walked off the edge and the microbots held him creating a path as Blu walked. The bots attached to the railings of the ceiling and moved Blu upside-down along with them. Blu reached Andrio and the two high-winged each other before the microbots gracefully brought Blu to the ground. "The future is now thanks to," he controlled the bots to form a structure of their own shape. "Microbots!"

Applause from the crowd, including Professor Eduardo who looked satisfied, filled the air as Blu bowed along with the microbots before going downstage. Andrio immediately ran up to the teenager and the two did their signature handshake; two fistbumps and an explosion. "Woo! Way to go Blu!" Rafael, Nico and Pedro cheered and aunt Mimi hugged her nephew happily. "That's my blueboy!" She cheered happily and nuzzled her nephew.

"Ahem,"

The cockatoo watching the performance earlier smiled at Blu and the other birds except Andrio respectfully gave them space. The cockatoo was obviously an adult at Eduardo's age and he was dressed in a tuxedo and his yellow head feathers were neatly combed. Despite the smart attire, bags from either lack of sleep or age were still visible under the bird's eyes. "That is some tech you put up today young bird," The cockatoo complimented and held out his wing. "May I see one of them?"

Blu nodded and reached into his feathers to pick out one microbot before handing it over to the elder. The cockatoo held it between his feathers and studied it. "Hmm… very small yet peculiar," he murmured and turned to Blu just as Eduardo appeared. "Blu Gunderson, I'd like your microbots to be purchased by my company, Nigel Tech," he offered with a grin and Blu felt his spirits lift; Andrio instead looked rather concerned.

"Shut up…" Blu muttered with wide eyes. Eduardo looked at Blu with soft eyes. "Is this really what you want Blu?" He questioned. "I'll tell you that Mr Nigel here only gets whats he wants for his own selfishness," He shot a brief glance at Nigel who chuckled. "Now easy Eduardo, I know how you feel about me, but, it's months ago and Blu, I am offering more money than a fourteen-month old could imagine-!" "It is your decision Blu," Eduardo prevented Nigel from finishing with a glare. Andrio looked at Blu as he finally gave his answer.

"I appreciate the offer Nigel sir but my microbots are not for sale,"

A short look of disappointment appeared on Nigel but he quickly shook it off and smiled. "Okay then Blu, but if you change your mind, I'm waiting," He then turned to walk away but was stopped by Andrio. "That's my brother's, Nigel," Andrio lowly spoke. Nigel frowned but quickly regained his cool. "Oh right! Here!" He tossed the small bot over at Blu's wings and went away.

Eduardo smiled in approval and faced Blu holding out an envelope. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you in class next monday," He said as he gave Blu the envelope; The RJRL acceptance letter! Blu gasped in joy and literally went out with a bang! His aunt, brother and friends were very proud of him for his success. "I'm so proud of you sweetie!" Aunt Mimi hugged Blu happily before grabbing Andrio in the hug. "Both of you!" Both boy macaws smiled as aunt Mimi released them. "Dinner's on me tonight every bird!" She squawked delightedly. "A toast! For my nephew!"

"Yeah!" Nico punched a wing in the air. "Nothing's better than free food!" He whistled as he and the others went ahead. Andrio requested his aunt for some alone time with his brother and she approved much to the eighteen-month old's delight. "C'mon Blu," Andrio playfully nuzzled the younger and flew off with Blu following suit.

After a short distance of flying, both birds landed on a bridge across Andrio's nerd lab and the two simply stood and marvelled the scenery. Blu smiled and looked at Andrio. "I know what you're gonna say," he puffed up his chest and spoke in his best manly voice. "I should be proud of myself because I am finally using my brains for something important!" Andrio chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh no, I was just gonna tell you that your plumage was down the whole show,"

Blu sneered in disbelief. "Ha, yeah right," He paused and looked at his hoodie to see that it was indeed unzipped revealing the red shirt along with his blue feathers. He gasped and quickly pulled up his shirt above the chest before punching Andrio with narrowed eyes and a sly grin. The elder laughed at this and both looked out into the laboratory building across them.

Andrio smiled softly as he gazed ahead. "I knew this would happen," he faced Blu. "Welcome to nerd school, nerd bird." Blu nuzzled his big brother. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Drio…" The older brother rubbed his beak against Blu's forehead but tensed when the sounds of a fire alarm from the showcase hall reached his earholes.

He immediately ran back to the hall with Blu to find that it was engulfed in angry flames of yellow, orange, red and amber. What was once the happy setting of a robotics show was now reduced to prey for such heartless flames. Birds and animals were flying or running away in fright as they tried to avoid the fire. A scarlet macaw female, one of the judges, scurried past and Andrio managed to hold her fall. "Are you okay ma'am?!" The cap-wearing spix asked worriedly. The scarlet nodded but her face was full of worry. "I'm okay," she assured with a gulp before running off. "But professor Eduardo is still in there!"

The thought of his teacher and mentor in the flames struck Andrio like poison and he immediately made way for the burning building only for Blu to hold his wing back. "Andrio no!" Blu cried as he pulled Andrio back. The elder saw the mix of concern, protectiveness and fear in his brother's eyes but jerked his head back at the building. Eduardo had done so much for him… He must do something!

The older spix turned to Blu with determination. "Professor Eduardo is still in there!" He told Blu seriously.

"Someone has to help!"

With that, Andrio tugged his wing free from Blu's grasp and quickly flew into the burning building; His favourite black cap falling off and landing on the ground as he did so. Blu picked up the fallen hat as he watched his brother ditch his own baby brother for a professor. Feeling his helping insticts rising, Blu got to his feet and prepared to fly after Andrio…

But was blown back when a sudden explosion happened from inside the building!

Blu yelped as he landed on the ground with a thud and winced from the impact. The smell of burning cement and wood reached his nostrils and the young teen slowly turned his head to see what was before him. His eyes widened with horror when he saw that the building was burning even more and it's structure was almost completely skeletal.

Professor Eduardo…. Andrio

Blu felt the tears well up as he ran to the still burning building; passing by Andrio's cap which is fallen once again. And this time, its owner would not be there to wear it again unless his younger brother were to take it.

The young teenager collapsed and let out loud cries of despair as he desperately tried to call for his big brother. The firefighters and paramedic birds could only watch in pity as the young teen cried for someone who could no longer be with him.

"Andrio! ….ANDRIO!"


	4. Puberty and The Abandoned Shed

The week after Andrio's death hit a lot of birds hard after that fire and explosion. Professor Eduardo was also reported dead but surprisingly, neither his, or Andrio's bodies are found. Most likely to have reduced to ashes… A funeral service was held for the two deceased birds and they even had coffins; containing nothing, some knew. Blu especially was the most heartbroken after the tragedy.

To a majority of others, they lost a professor and a good friend.

To Blu, he lost not just his brother. He lost his only best friend throughout his months of growth.

At the Gunderson cafe reception, Blu remained in the shadows at the top of the staircase watching the birds downstairs. Aunt Mimi was in tears as Pedro, Nico and Rafael looked equally sullen with wet eyes. Jewel tried to put on a stoic look but to no avail. She lost her mother, her older sister and then, both her father AND one of her best friends. She lost way too many birds in life now and she pretty much learnt to cope.

But that doesn't stop her tears from flowing.

With a pained sigh, Jewel looked up to see the depressed Blu with determination in her eyes. She understood the younger completely and vowed to herself that she, will be in Andrio's footsteps and play as the older sibling to Blu just like Andrio did to her...

/Several days later,

"Blu?"

Aunt Mimi walked into the said kid's room holding a plate of sliced fruits and Brazil nut butter. Blu was sitting in a beanbag looking depressed as always but gave a weak smile for his aunt. Aunt Mimi sighed as she picked up the plate of untouched food from Blu's desk and placed the new one on. "You gotta eat you know?" She spoke cheerily hoping to lighten up things. "You're gonna end up like a twig if you don't fatten up!"

Blu sadly got up and went to his desk. Aunt Mimi nuzzled the teenager lovingly; sharing Blu's sadness. "I know it's hard without Andrio around honey," she whispered. "But he wouldn't want you to be sad over him and not eating," she reached into her lavender apron pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "Somebird from your school sent this today saying that you've been accepted as a student. Though classes start by Monday, you're allowed to come to school anytime!" Blu held it in both wings and felt the tears rush to his eyes. But he blinked them off and gave his aunt a smile as she prepared to leave. "Thanks aunt Mimi," he kissed his aunt's cheek and she left with a sad smile.

Blu sighed and looked at the envelope in wing. Memories of the fire rang fresh in his mind still and he shut his eyes tightly; tossing the envelope in the trashbin. Sinply not wanting to go to his dead brother's school after that ordeal. At that moment, a notification from Blu's computer sounded and he opened it. It was a video message from his brother's friends in college. Rafael, Pedro, Jewel and Nico were giving Blu some sad smiles. "Hey Blu," All chorused with a semi-happy tone.

Blu felt his heart ache for the friends Andrio left behind.

"Hey little blue dude!" Rafael smiled. "It's okay to cry you know… better to let it go now than bottle it up," Jewel and Pedro can be seen nodding in sympathy. "Rafael is right Blu," Jewel spoke comfortingly. Nico on video tried to pick a laugh. "Man, if I were given a chance to have one superpower, that would be the possibility to fly through this camera, and give you a big-!" Blu refused to hear anymore and closed the video player. The last thing he wants now is to be in peace without the college AND his brother's friends to bother him.

The teen flapped up and turned to fly to a direction only to hit his clothes drawers. Blu yelped in pain as he landed with a thud; clutching his head in pain. The macaw's cry of distress caused a beeping to sound from a far corner in Andrio's side of the room and a familiar, big white figure rose up. Blu got tense and turned to the source of the noise.

It was Baymax.

The white robot tilted his head before trying to wedge in between Andrio's belongings to get to Blu. If he was in a happy mood, Blu would have laughed as Baymax's blubbery body accidentally knocked over Andrio's pile of books but with his grief still lingering, he only gave a concerned look for the robot. Wedging in through the last obstacle, the binder between Blu and Andrio's rooms, Baymax approached the teenager at last. "Hello, I am Baymax," Baymax introduced himself. "I was alerted for the need for medical attention when you said ow."

Blu blinked in astonishment. "Gee Baymax, I didn't know you're still active," he spoke softly as pictures of several expressions appeared on Baymax's chest. "It appears that you have a slight stub on your toe," The robot bent forward and held out a rubbery finger. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" Blu immediately backed off but slid and fell inbetween his bed and his bedside drawers. The stuck teenager tried to get out but to no avail. Baymax waddled forward and bent over. "You have fallen," he spoke as Blu rolled his eyes. "Ya think?" He muttered as he tried to reach out for support from a top shelf. The shelf fell off one side and its contents slid down hitting Blu one by one. Baymax simply stood asking Blu one question per fall of each object.

"On a scale of - OW!"

"On a scale of - OOW!"

"On a scale of - UUGH!"

Blu let out one last squawk of agony as the last and heaviest object hit him causing his feet to jerk up from the pain while Baymax remained calm amd went on asking. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Blu grunted in frustration as the various figurines that hit him were piled all over him. "Zero…" he groaned. Baymax didn't buy it and he bent forward to pick up the bird. "It is alright to cry," Blu gasped as Baymax held him close like a baby; patting him on the head. "There, there," Blu grunted and got off. "Seriously Baymax, I am FINE!" Blu complained. "And if you even think about-!" "Scan complete," Baymax concluded as Blu blinked.

"Unbelievable," he facepalmed. How did this robot know what he thought he was gonna do? He paid little attention as Baymax spoke. "It appears that you have been having high amounts of stress and constant mood swings, common in adolescence," Baymax paused for a bit. "Diagnosis," He held up a finger.

"Puberty"

That made Blu snap out of his unattentive mode. "Wait, what?!" He squawked as he turned to Baymax who simply nodded. "Puberty happens to every male bird at this age. It is not just mood swings but there is also a sudden increase in body feathers," A diagram of a male bird appeared on Baymax's chest. "And you may also experience strange and powerful new urges resulting with inter-!" Blu quickly cut the robot off. "Thank you that's enough!" He hastily squawked, not wanting to hear the next part. He held out Baymax's box and attempted to squeeze Baymax back in. "Now time to get back in your box!" "I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care," Baymax reminded. Blu sighed and squished Baymax for the last time. "Fine! I am satisfied with my-!" Blu yelped for he slid off the robot and across the floor till his bed.

Blu groaned in frustration. This robot is crazy! Well… not that sort of crazy but pretty getting on Blu's nerves with the puberty topic. Shaking a bit after the fall, a sudden movement from under the bed started Blu and he caught a glimpse of a moving object in the pocket of his hoodie which somehow ended up under the bed. Picking it up and going into the pocket, a microbot found itself in Blu's wing; away from its hundreds of counterparts. Blu frowned in thought. "How did this end up here? Must be broken," Blu shrugged and placed the bot in a petri disc which Baymax studied curiously. The big robot went over to Blu who was busy tinkering with Megabot. "Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," he spoke up to which Blu didn't pay much attention. "Oh? Then why don't you go find where it is going?" He sarcastically spoke not paying clear attention.

Baymax looked at his patient and then at the microbot.…

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere, shall I locate where it is going?" Baymax asked. Blu nodded, not really paying attention. "Oh sure go ahead, knock yourself out," Silence filled the air followed by the rubbery squeaking of Baymax's feet and then it resumes. Blu blinked and turned around to find that Baymax was no longer there. "Baymax?" He stood up and looked around for the robot in Andrio's room and then his own; finding none. A car honk caught him off guard and he immediately rushed for the window.

Watching Baymax crossing the road holding the petri dish in both hands clearly not paying attention to the traffic he is currently causing.

"BAYMAX!" Blu squawked in horror and grabbing his hoodie, ran downstairs and through the cafe where aunt Mimi caused him to stop halfway. "Blu?" The chubby aunt looked at Blu, the latter nervously grinning in response. "Hey, aunt Mimi!" Blu greeted in a semi-anxious tone. "I figured it was time so…" Aunt Mimi understood at once. "So you're registering for school?" She happily hugged her nephew. "That's great sweetheart! Expect some tasty mango and brazil nut pie that'll melt in your mouth and-!" She let out a spicy hiss, emphasising what she meant. "Oh sure aunt Mimi!" The two hugged once more before Blu dashed away once more in pursuit of the big robot.

To say that chasing Baymax is easy is an understatement…

That robot went anywhere from riding a subway, pushing through crowds much to Blu's dismay. The teenager was getting exhausted with running on feet and decided to take wing instead; gaining a bird's eye view of the robot. Baymax stopped in front of what looked like an old warehouse merely staring at the doors. With a grunt, Blu landed behind Baymax. "Are you crazy?!" He gasped. Baymax felt his patient's presence and turned to face the tired blue macaw. "I have found where your tiny robot wants to go," Blu tilted his head and looked into the petri dish. The microbot was clearly going straight into the door's direction. How did it do that? Blu wondered to himself and decided to investigate.

Unfortunately, the doors being locked refused to give way. "Locked," Blu murmured and slumped in frustration. Baymax looked around and saw a another way in. "Look, a window," he looked up showing Blu an open window. The macaw squawked happily and held Baymax's arm. "Then let's go up there!" He flew off but Baymax remained behind. Stopping, Blu realized that Baymax didn't have wings and decided to do something that only a strong bird can do…

"I have some concerns…"

Baymax spoke as Blu panted, trying to flap higher to get to the window with Baymax on his back. Being thrice as big than Blu, Baymax took Blu's entire back; Making it look as if it was the robot that was hovering above ground himself. Violently tossing Baymax into the window, Blu was frustrated once again when the chubby robot couldn't fit through thus, was stuck halfway. "Oh no…I think I must let out some air" Baymax said. Blu rolled his eyes and feebly pushed Baymax through, only for a sudden rush of air to blow him away. "Gah!" Blu yelped and flapped back; finally succeeding in pushing Baymax inside. "Are you done?" Blu asked the now flattened robot. "Yes," Baymax replied and got to his feet. Blu sighed and went forward into the darkness.

This was clearly an abandoned factory of some sort based on the old machinery and torn posters on the walls and there was no other bird in sight. Observing the walls, Blu realized that the posters aren't ordinary… most of them contained the Nigel Tech symbol marked by a big 'X' written in red marker. Blu frowned. Somebird must have hated the company so much. Blu doesn't blame him or her for doing so. Nigel was pretty suspicious from when he first saw him at the showcase.

"Blu,"

The teen gasped and turned around to find Baymax now fully inflated and blinking contentedly at his patient. "You gave me a heart attack!" Blu squawked in annoyance. Baymax tilted his head and started rubbing his hands together. "My hands are equipped with defibrillators," He then held them out about to place them on Blu. "Clear," Gasping, Blu stopped Baymax. "It was just an expression!" He yelped making Baymax relax his hands. A loud clinking of objects caught his ears and Blu flapped towards the source, horrified to find the cause. His own microbots increased by thousands. Nearby cannisters held them contained as Blu picked up some of the bots in his wings. A nearby machine was working to produce more.

"Someone's making more of my bots…" Blu whispered and the noise of the microbots rising made him tense. "Oh no," Baymax watched the towering microbots as they rose much to Blu's horror. Amongst the microbots, a mysterious bird wearing a yellow-lensed kabuki mask with red and black stripe patterns and a black trench coat flew upward sending the duo what looked like a death glare. Its long wing and tail feathers can be made out to be those of a macaw's but species cannot be made out for the feathers appeared to be painted black in colour.

"Run!" Blu screeched and frantically did so only for Baymax to slow him down. "I am not fast," the robot said as he wobbled after Blu. "You have got to be kidding me!" Blu quickly grabbed Baymax by the head and started to flap towards the open window; only for the microbots to get them first and push them out. The masked bird being the last thing Blu saw before falling onto Baymax's belly and landing in the pavement…

The masked bird looked on from the window and sadness can be made out from the brown eyes hidden behind the mask.

"Forgive me Blu… I am doing this for your own good."


	5. A New Mystery

"So a bird in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature robots?" Luiz, a bulldog working for the Police Department, asked Blu who just came in to file a report while Baymax fiddled with a roll of scotch tape to fix his holes. The blue macaw in question nodded and showed Luiz the microbot in his petri dish. Looking curiously at it, Luiz nodded and looked at Blu once again. The item in hand is solved and now's for the bird mastermind behind these bots.

"How about the kabuki bird?" Luiz asked and slurped a bit. "In order to file in, some info of that criminal is needed for the searchin," Blu thought for a moment before describing to Luiz on what happened back in the abandoned area he and Baymax were in. As far as he saw, the flying kabuki bird was wearing a black trench coat that covered him completely and the only things that remain uncovered are the black-coloured wings and long tail feathers.

Luiz frowned and thought hard. Long tail feathers and black plumage. What kind of bird has those? The dog got an idea and reached behind a nearby desk to grab a photo of a rooster. "This must be your suspect!" He barked happily. "Roosters have long tails and they come in black too!" Blu tilted his head as he looked at the picture. Chickens can't really fly that high but he also remembered that it could be a wild rooster he saw rather than the one that works at farms. "Makes sense," Blu agreed with the bulldog and smiled. "What else could it be if it's not a rooster?"

Luiz shook his head wildly; his drool splattering everywhere. "It cannot not be a rooster!" He firmly declared. "And we're gonna find him and bring him to justice!" A voice called out for Luiz causing the bulldog to perk up. "Luiz! We have a crime ahead bud!" A policeman called and Luiz barked and ran off to him in response. Blu rolled his eyes and turned to Baymax. "Let's go bud…" He held the robot's chubby arm and dragged him outside the police station for home. But to the macaw's surprise, Baymax started acting… weird.

And by the time they're at the staircase in Blu's house, Baymax was deflated and acting like a total drunkard much to the fourteen-month old's annoyance. "Aw come on!" He facewinged and tried to push Baymax upstairs. "Looooow Baaaattery!" Baymax groaned as he was shoved upstairs. From the kitchen, aunt Mimi heard the robot's groan and was surprised to see the big, deflated white robot, created by Andrio Gunderson himself, standing drunkly before her.

A concerned smile appeared on her face as Blu came into view.

"You brought your brother's robot along?" She asked with a head tilt. Blu nodded and looked at Baymax awkwardly. "Yep, thought I needed to let him free from his case once in a while," he winced as Baymax hiccupped and laughed; spinning around and falling face first to the floor. The chubby aunt was laughing as she watched the drunk robot. "Wow what's the matter with the poor guy?" She questioned in between laughter. Blu went forward and helped Baymax stand up. "Low battery, says he!" Blu snorted as the weight of Baymax tolled on him.

The robot gave another hiccup as he was stood up. His eyes were partially closed as he let out a sentence that caused Blu to gasp in horror.

"WEEE JUMPED OUT A WINDOOOOW!"

Aunt Mimi blinked and her eyes widened. Blu winced as he felt big time coming to him. 'Oh great, I'm in trouble," Blu thought as aunt Mimi stared at Baymax. Her lower beak trembled and she placed a wing over it… Letting out a hearty laugh! Blu gaped as he watched his aunt double over in laughter. "This robot is so funny!" She squawked in laughter as she held her stomach. "Is he always like this when he's low?" Blu looked at the drunk robot with a shrug. "Dunno," he replied with a chuckle. "It's the first time I got to have Baymax out,"

Both spixes looked at Baymax as he looked back at them somewhat sleepily. Aunt Mimi smiled and led the robot to the stairs going to Blu's room. "Poor guy.. better get him charged Blu!" She told Blu who went to Baymax with a smile. "Will do aunt Mimi!" He grinned as his aunt handed him a plate of food. "And you'd better charge yourself as well young bird," The chubby aunt winked knowingly before returning to the kitchen.

Relieved that he was let off easy, Blu proceeded to bring Baymax to the charger and watched as Baymax started to reinflate slowly as he slept on his charger. With a sigh, Blu plopped himself on his bed and exhaled tiredly, picking his single microbot out from his feathers and looking at it incontentedly. "It doesn't make any sense…" Blu muttered to himself. "Why would somebird take these and make more of it?" He kept the tiny bot and closed his eyes; Unaware that Baymax has awakened and is looking at a certain direction in the room.

"Andrio…"

Blu's eyes snapped open upon hearing what Baymax just said. The robot was now fully inflated and was looking into the left side of the floor; Andrio's room. The room and its furniture within was now covered in a thin layer of dust and on the bed laid the blazer and shirt Andrio used to wear along with his favourite black baseball cap. All laid out in a neat pile on the bed. Baymax scanned and identified those things as his creator's and was concerned when he found the bird nowhere in sight.

"Andrio…."

He repeated, keeping his gaze in the room. Blu felt his heart ache as memories of his brother's death hit him and he went over to Andrio's room to close the binder; clearly not wanting to be reminded of him again. "He's gone Baymax," Blu softly answered in a sad tone. Baymax tilted his head, not completely understanding what Blu meant by 'gone'. "When will he return?" He asked. Blu felt his eyes water but he blinked the tears off, not wanting to cry in front of the robot. "He'll never come back…" he looked at Baymax with grief in his brown eyes. "He's dead…" "But Andrio was perfect in health and fitness," The robot reminded. "He should have lived long."

"Well he could have," The young macaw sat down in a swivel chair as he inhaled shakily; the urge to cry increasing. "But there was a fire… it broke out and Andrio went in to save somebird… I tried to hold him back but… he still went in and…." Blu choked in tears. "He's gone…"

Baymax blinked and went through what was just said to him. His creator is gone because of a fire? But why does his programming still tell him that Andrio is still here? "Andrio is here," Baymax spoke making Blu frown. "Well that's what other birds say," he muttered. "Said that birds aren't really gone as long as you remember them," Baymax tilted his head. "But Andrio is here," he repeated. Blu shook his head and sighed. "He's not Baymax. Even his body couldn't be found after that accident!"

Blu's eyes widened after what he said. "The fire was an accident according to witnesses." Blu's eyes pressed into a frown. "But… what if it wasn't?" He turned to Baymax and then at a framed article of the fire at the Showcase Hall. Could it be that the fire was NOT an accident but rathet set on PURPOSE? Blu pondered over this and finally concluded that Andrio indeed died in vain.… Okay maybe not vain, after all, he did run in to save Professor Eduardo… who sadly didn't make it either.

Meanwhile, Baymax was at Blu's computer downloading some data from a certain website. Blu saw this and tilted his head. "And what are you doing?" He questioned. Baymax looked at his patient and tilted his head. "I am downloading a database on personal loss," He lifted his hand from the computer. "Download complete." Blu facepalmed and sighed. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He muttered.

Blinking, Baymax waddled over to the blue macaw. "Is my diagnosis not of good help?" The robot asked. "In that case, perhaps communicating with loved ones will help," Pictures of Rafael, Jewel, Nico and Pedro appeared on Baymax's belly much to Blu's shock. "I will contact them now-!" "STOP!" Blu squawked, stopping Baymax as he obediently did.

When gained a sad sigh from the macaw, Baymax went closer. "You are my patient Blu Gunderson. I would like to help." Slowly, Blu looked up at Baymax and a smile formed on his face. "You really want to help me huh?" The blue macaw stood up with wings on his sides. "I want to help myself… with a twist!" He grabbed some pencils and paper from his drawers and started to scribble something as Baymax contentedly watched….


	6. Attack and A Car Chase

**Okay guys, sorry for the late update ^^ It took me several days to get this done heheh… due to my constant moodswings and all. And furthermore, this fic is dedicated to MonsterJamvadin,ValkrieBaymax and others from the BH6 archive who came from their place to enjoy my fic :) Give the visitors a wing guys! And sad to say, this may be the last fanfic I am ever writing for Rio because I am resigning my post to be in a brand new archive by October… I know you may decline but please, you'd do anything to achieve your goal right? I always wanted to be an MML writer so I will be when the show airs.**

 **But best assured, I'll still pop by and chat if you like :) And anyone is still welcome to leave me a message or whatever ^^**

 **And… Here we go to the chappie! Enjoy! ^_^**

"I have some concerns…"

Baymax spoke as he looked down on the now tight armor he wore created by Blu Gunderson himself from the past few hours in the garage. "I worry that this suit has decreased by huggability factor," Blu smiled and went up to the robot. "But gotta learn some self defense too Baymax!" He flapped his wings to hover above ground before inserting a red chip into one of the several chip slots Baymax had in his system. Andrio's chip still laid in its slot and Blu left it alone; feeling a sense of wrong to remove the chip that made Baymax... Baymax. 'Better not take it off…' Blu thought to himself as he pressed the slots closed. Baymax watched his patient and tilted his head. "Scanning chip complete, all fighting databases has been recorded. Though I fail to see how this will help me become a better healthcare companion,"

Blu simply smiled and held up a large, heavy plank of wood. "Well you want to help me don't you?" He asked sweetly gaining a nod from Baymax. Satisfied, the blue macaw teen grinned and held out the wood. "Punch this!" At once, Baymax got into his fighting stance before karate-chopping the wood with one blow much to Blu's amazement. "Awesome!" Blu squealed and grabbed some more objects to test out the robot's new skills. Baymax obediently payed heed to his patient and did exactly as he was told.

"Hammer fist!"

Baymax punched through a block of wood

"Side kick!"

Baymax smoothly kicked aside a large block of wood

"Back kick!"

Baymax kicked a pile of planks backwards

"MARSHMALLOWS!"

Baymax stood in front of a vending machine and pressed the number for the said item. The marshmallow pack dropped in the claiming compartment much to Blu's delight. "Yes!" Blu cheered to himself. Training went successfully after several more fighting stances and now, Blu and Baymax embarked on the biggest goal; Catching the Mastermind behind stealing Blu's microbots. And possibly, the bird responsible for the fire that took Andrio's life.

And it all starts now in a deserted alleyway beside the Rio de Janeiro docking bay at dusk.

Holding the microbot in the petri dish in wing, Blu used it as a compass and followed wherever the tiny object is pointing at. Every now and then, the object shook madly towards a certain direction as if the rest of its 'allies' are nearby. "Bingo…" Blu picked up his speed and hurriedly ran forward; Only for Baymax to suddenly grab him by his jacket. Surprised by the impact, Blu grunted but saw that below him, his one foot is standing mid-air over dark waters. "Always wait six hours after eating before swimming or diving," Baymax spoke as be grabbed the young bird back.

Blu rolled his eyes and proceeded to grab Baymax in his talons to fly over the water.

"As if macaws can swim," Blu pouted and panted as he struggled to carry the now twice-as-heavy Baymax across to the other side. Since Baymax is wearing armor, imagine yourself as a tiny canary carrying a huge pear by yourself and constantly dropping but flapping up every minute. That's exactly what Blu had to do for a total of ten minutes before finally collapsing in exhaustion upon hovering over ground. Baymax tilted his head and picked Blu up. "You seem to be exhausted," He spoke as he placed Blu over his shoulder. "I suggest, a ride on my shoulder and less wing activity." He waddled forward with the young macaw heaving a sigh of relief.

Still following the microbot, Blu and Baymax went a couple more steps forward until they had no choice but to stop for they have reached a dead end. "Oh come on!" Blu whined as he slid down from Baymax's shoulder. "You just led us to nowhere!" He cursed at the tiny object in the disc out of anger to the point that he didn't hear the sound of wings flapping and the soft ground rustling of landing. Baymax turned his head to the sources and both he and Blu recoiled as a bright light shone in their direction.

"Ack!" Blu yelped from the light and shielded his face with one wing. "We're not thieves! I swear!" He quickly added in fear that he and Baymax are caught by policebirds. But no, those aren't policebirds. In front stood Andrio's friends Jewel, Rafael, Pedro and Nico and all were giving Blu and Baymax frowns of question. "Blu?" All asked at once as they advanced forward. Feeling his heart in throat, Blu felt himself wince as the elder birds came forward.

Rafael looked very worried and held out a wing, placing it on the younger. "What are you doing out here at a time like this?!" He asked frantically. "And by yourself nonetheless!" Blu shook his head and quickly assured the toucan. "Hey I wasn't alone! Baymax is with me! And what I was doing? Well…" Blu tried to think of a suitable reason but Jewel somehow beat him to it and now stood in front of Baymax looking skeptical. "Why is Baymax wearing carbon-fibre underpants?" She questioned sarcastically referring to Baymax's underwear-like part of his armor.

Blu gulped for they had him out for the count. Nico was extremely fascinated by Baymax's armor and was quickly hovering above the robot. "Looks awesome!" Nico happily chirped. "Perfect suit for going out night-sneaking and fighting some unknown supervillain-!" He paused when Blu facewinged and shot him a 'just stop' glare. Realising at once, Rafael, Pedro and Jewel shot Blu looks of disapproval. "So you actually snuck out to fight somebird?!" Jewel asked incredulously. "Blu this is crazy! Why didn't you ask us for help in the first place?! You can can get yourself killed out here!"

"Because I can handle it!" Blu protested. "I've done this sort of thing before!" The macaw chuckled nervously. "Besides, with Baymax here, I have all the help I need so you can return home, go back to sleep and there, end of story!" The other birds did not buy this for insticts told them to do better than listen to the stubborn little brother of their deceased best friend. Andrio did a lot for them and now it's their turn to return the favour. Pedro, being the scientific but most compassionate of the group, came forward and faced the young macaw that towered over him due to height.

"Don't push us away lil bird," Pedro pleaded with Blu, worry and sympathy in his eyes. "We are here for ya and always will be," The little cardinal then faced Baymax. "That's why your big marshmallow of a bot contacted us," Blu turned to Baymax with a look of disbelief remembering that Baymax almost contacted them the night before. "Unbelievable.." he facewinged. Baymax tilted his head. "Social contact with friends helps to ease the pain of loss," He then held up a finger. "Now that everybird is here, who would like to share their feelings first?"

Nico quickly fluttered over. "I'll go!" He enthusiastically chirped and landed beside Blu; starting on his story. "Okay birds, my name is Nico and it's been thirty days since my last-! OLY PHOENIX FEATHERS!" The canary's speech turned to a scream as he witnessed a very terrifying sight before him. Numbers of microbots assisted to raise a large metal object and its shadows casted over the birds.

From below, the Masked Bird in Black flew up and stood below the rising microbots and controlling them to ready in flinging the object at the astonished birds. Blu's eyes widened at the familiar bird. "It's him… "he whispered to Andrio's friends. "That's who Baymax and I were chasing down..." Jewel and Rafael gave looks of understanding and Nico and Pedro exchanged worried glances. "Am I the only one seeing this?" He questioned in panic. Pedro didn't reply but instead, slowly took out a cellphone he kept in the fanny pack he carried and much to everybird's shock, snapped a photo of the Masked Bird.

The bird jerked his head away due to the flash and gave the lower birds what appeared to be a glare through the yellow lenses of the mask it wore. And out of possible anger, the bird brought down a wing sending the large object falling over its 'victims'. As it fell, everybird braced themselves and Rafael screamed his heart out. "AGHHHHH!" He screeched and held his wings over head in cowering position, waiting for the impact.

Luckily for them though, Baymax was quick to act and held the large object; preventing it from hitting Blu and the rest. Seeing that they're unharmed, the terrified birds dashed for their lives as Blu was shoved hastily into a car, belonging to Rafael, by the older birds. "What are you doing?!" Blu squawked jn shock as Jewel shoved him in. The female spix rolled her eyes and closed the car door. "Saving your life, what else?!" She retorted. "But Baymax can handle that guy!" Blu protested but immediately regretted saying that when Baymax was flung and tossed onto the car's roof; His bottom penetrating the roof itself.

"Oh no.." Was all Baymax said.

But that wasn't the end of the terror. The Masked Bird towered over in piles of microbots as the birds in the car shrunk back in fear. Pedro gulped and nudged Rafael who's on the driver's seat. "Rafi…." Pedro pleaded as the toucan quickly got the signal. "Au Revoir!" Rafael screeched as he hurriedly drove away from the bad guy. The Masked Bird gave chase and hurried forward to catch its prey.

As they sped past, the birds, except Blu who was utterly stunned, were all in question as they wondered of the motive behind their sudden enemy's doings. "Why is that bird trying to kill us?!" Rafael asked to practically nobird as he craned his head out to see the villain hightailing behind them. "Uuuh, why are you trying to kill us?" The toco toucan tried to reason. Nico flapped anxiously and gripped onto the carseat hard. "He's a villain birds!" He chirped excitedly. "He's chasing us because we've seen too much! Isn't this AWESOME?!"

All Nico got in response are facewings and looks of disbelief.

Pedro chuckled and grabbed the hyper canary back to his seat. "Now easy everybird! We ain't jumpin to conclusions are we?" The cardinal jollily spoke as he tried to lighten up things. "Like seriously! We don't even know if that dude's tryin to kill us-!" Pedro gaped when he saw that the Masked Bird threw a vehicle right at them! "CAR!" Was Nico's cry as he braced himself. "OKAY HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Pedro screamed and cowered in his seat. Rafael quickly turned to wheel and fortunately dodged the vehicle in time.

The car speeded for a good few kilometers away from the Masked Bird until suddenly, Rafael stepped on the brakes and stopped at a traffic junction. Jewel blinked and glanced at Rafael in protest. "Why are we stopped?!" She demanded. Rafael panted as he kept his eyes on the traffic light; its signal on redlight. "The light's red!" Was the answer making Jewel hiss in disbelief. Not wanting to throw an anger fit in times of danger, Jewel clenched her talons and her pupils shrunk in annoyance as she resisted the urge to strangle the conformist toucan.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!"

Were the words that came out from a very pissed off Jewel.

On timing, the light went green and Rafael quickly sped off just before Jewel could claw at his face in her rage. The Masked Bird remained at pace and was now closer by every second triggering Blu's need for deeds. "I'm gonna do something!" He opened the car door to attempt getting out only to fall over and his beak is just inches from the ground. Baymax, who dutifully managed to save Blu with a hold on the jacket, brought him back in place and strapped the seatbelt over the macaw. "Seatbelts save lives, buckle up everytime," Baymax quoted and sat back up.

As he did, Jewel had yet another surge of rage when the blinking lights of Rafael's car caught her eye. "Did you just put your blinker on?!" She spoke in disbelief. "It's the law Juju!" Rafael defended with his eyes on the road. "It's the law!" Jewel glanced forward and her eyes narrowed. She's had enough of conforming and is now ready to break the law "That's it!" She spat out a piece of gum she kept in her beak, placed it on front and shoved over Rafael to get in the driver's seat. She then pressed her feet on the brakes giving the car extra speed.

The vehicle dashed forward like lightning as its new driver worked on ignoring traffic lights, regulations, crossing roads and so on. Fortunately for them, nobird is around (which is kinda strange) to arrest or contradict much to Jewel's delight. "Conforming days are over woo!" The female spix rejoiced much to Rafael's oppression. "In your face LAW!" At those words, Rafael started hyperventilating and had a wing clasped over his chest; shrinking back in his seat.

Determined to catch its prey, the Masked Bird made the microbots go faster just as his victim did. The chase went and lept across bumpy roads and across a subway railway much to the relief of the birds inside. Blu who was watching for the villain sighed in relief when sight of the villain is lost. "He's gone guys!" He announced happily as all broke into cheers of victory for outrunning their enemy. But the celebration was cut short when the vehicle found itself zooming across a tubelike tunnel made of microbots leading off the road. As it went, the microbots seemed to close off the exit and Jewel had to go on full speed. "Brace yourself guys!" She cried as the car neared the new dead end. "And Rafael, I'll pay for your car if anything happens!"

Just before Rafael could reply in panic, the car went to max speed and crashed out of the microbot tube; then plunging below in cold waters from the salty seas. As the foam in the water dissolved from the splash, the Masked Bird stood for a good minute to check if his victims are completely submerged in the waters. Seeing that they appear to be, guilt and worry came over the mysterious villain as he slowly disappeared on his tower of microbots; a single tear sliding down from under his mask.

'He can make it. Baymax can help him. My friends will help him.' The bird thought as he removed his mask revealing a face covered with blue feathers and adorned with hazel-brown eyes similiar to Blu's.

The tear-filled eyes clearly showed the exact opposite of his motive from earlier. It was as if he was forced into doing this rather than doing it at his own will.

"I'm sorry Blu…"

The Masked Bird placed his mask back on and went farther away to continue whatever else he had left to do.


	7. Not a Chapter

Hey guys, sorry if this triggered for a chapter 6 but it's more of an announcement of hiatus for this story since with school on my schedule and at the same time, lost story plots and such, are getting the better of me…

And in worst-case scenario not that it'll happen, Rio Hero 6 may be put up for adoption, Andrio can be stripped or replaced by anybird else if you want. You can even chop and screw it all you want to suit your will…

 **But that won't be confirmed till further notice**

*sigh* And another thing, I am starting to lose faith in this archive… No, not because of you Alex, if you're reading this. I see you're living to your words of reform but sadly, some others just can't let go of the past… I am only disappointed because of a reviewer who stated that my FFN brother and even Nightfly, deserved every bit of hate…

What the heck did Nightfly do to make someone say that?! He's interacted with me before and I see nothing in him that's worth the hate.…

Or maybe it's because I'm not so catching up on things here cause obviously, **none of my business** and **better to not stick your nose into things,** and make the hole of conflict tear apart some more...

Good news though, it'll be three months and a couple days before I get my tush out of this war ground for sure!

And if anyone else, wants to escape, I suggest you follow me or go someplace else you may like…

Oh and a little tip; instead of posting rants on public as stories, do this to save the archive's reputation from any more destruction… perhaps this is why not so many newcomers come to join


End file.
